Love on the Web
by temporaryyinsanityy
Summary: Determinded to prove to Eriol that true love exists, Syaoran dares him to use a online dating service under the name "onetruehottie". Little does he know, his enemy, Tomoyo is under the same dare put by Sakura. Will they find love? Let the games begin!


Love on the Web  
By SunshinexRoses  
  
Hey everyone! New story! Enjoy and leave reviews if you liked it, thanks. Constructive criticism welcomed. On with the story...  
  
Chapter 1: Dares and Risks  
  
Tomoyo: 15 Eriol: 16 Sakura: 15 Syaoran: 16  
  
"This school needs spicing up and I know just what to do!" emerald eyes sparkled mischievously.  
  
"Should I be scared? The look in your eyes is enough to me to know for sure you have some sneaky plan up your sleeves!" boyfriend, Syaoran asked with a look of pretend fear.  
  
"Of course! You wouldn't expect anything less of me, would ya?" Sakura exclaimed, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Uh... this doesn't involve me beating up anyone, does it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Course not, silly. Let's just put it this way, it's about time our dear friends, Tomoyo and Eriol get over the "I-hate-you" phase and start the "OOoo-you-are-my-everything" phase!" Sakura swooned with starry looks twinkling deep in her pretty eyes.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. 'Girls and their mushy love novels, quite a shame...'  
  
"Are you CRAZY! You know just as well as I do how much they detest each other!"  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything and I know just the way to do it!" Sakura said thoughtfully.  
  
"Then why do I feel like this is another crazed absolutely insane idea your wild imagination created?" Syaoran sighed dramatically.  
  
"Awww... no confidence in me? I thought you cared... My feelings are wounded.." Sakura sniffed in mock sadness.  
  
"Oh fine, I give you credit this time...this might even be fun..."Syaoran sighed, giving in, as usual.  
  
The couple walked hand in hand briskly down the school hallways, ideas forming and swirling in the depths of their minds. The two suddenly realized what time it was and raced into their seats just as the bell rang.  
  
BBBRRRIIIIINNNNGGG!!! The school bell signals the desperately needed end of school.  
  
"yawn oh..it's the end of class already? Darn.. and I was in the middle of a good dream too.." Sakura said with a yawn.  
  
She snapped up suddenly, remembering the idea, and rubbed her hands together gleefully.  
  
'Oh yes, this is going to be fun."  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAAHHAHWAHHAHAHHAAHAHUAHAHAHAHHAUAHUHUAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!  
  
Sakura screamed absently out loud.  
  
Everyone else stood dot-eyed.  
  
"Uh.. I was just thinking of .... Uh .. witches and stuff...yea...there we go!" Sakura exclaimed sheepishly.  
  
With that, she ran down the halls, smacking into people as she flew down the stairs.  
  
Everyone gathered around in one large circle: Sakura, Syaoran, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Meilin, and Naoko.  
  
"So, the game of the day is?" Meilin asked excitedly.  
  
"Truth or Dare!" Sakura said with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"And to start it off.. ERIOl will do the honors" Syaoran said catching Sakura's eye.  
  
"WHAT!! Stupid Syaoran and his crummy games and his stupid dares and his.........." Eriol trailed off grumbling to himself.  
  
"Truth or dare Eriol" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Dare I guess" Eriol said saying to himself that he will kill Syaoran later.  
  
"And your dare is...." Sakura said evilly "to go on AmericanSingles.com and sign on as 'onetruehottie' and flirt endlessly."  
  
"WHAT!!!" that dating thing. I will not do it," Eriol said backing away  
  
"Awww... what are you chicken" Yamazaki said " and besides did you know that truth and dare was originally a war game played to humiliate their enemies...." BANG!!!!! Chiharu hit Yamazaki on the head with a hammer she got out of nowhere.  
  
"Okay........ anyways you can't refuse Eriol" Sakura said "because if you do ill post these pictures of you singing in your underwear on the internet" Sakura was laughing evilly.  
  
"What where'd you get that!" Eriol was getting red all over, perfect imitation of a tomatoe.  
  
The entire group started cooing.  
  
Embarrassed and left with no choice, Eriol finally said, "Fine I'll do it..."  
  
"I thought that you'd see it my way" Sakura said putting the pictures away.  
  
"By the way, where's Tomoyo?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Oh yeah "Sakura said "she wanted me to tell you that she couldn't make it today her choir has a contest."  
  
"Oh ok, anyways lets go to my house to use the computer" Syaoran said laughing at Eriol  
  
"Why do I need to do it with everyone watching" Eriol whined.  
  
"So we can make sure you don't back out. DUH" Sakura added rolling her eyes.  
  
They all got in Syaoran's car and drove to his house. They went to his room and watched Eriol make a new screen name on AmericanSingles.com while laughing like crazy. When Eriol was finished they all noticed the time (10:00) and decided that they needed to go home.  
  
"Aww.. we didn't get enough time to watch him actually talk to anyone.." Sakura said.  
  
"It's okay.. we'll save the fun for later...!" Syaoran replied.  
  
The next day.......  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura was at Tomoyo's VERY large mansion "how did the contest go?"  
  
"It was great, we won first prize" Tomoyo showed Sakura her trophy.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, you missed truth or dare yesterday." Sakura said with a mad scientist look in her eye. Tomoyo apparently didn't notice since she was putting away her trophy.  
  
"Yeah so?" Tomoyo was beginning to wonder about Sakura.  
  
"So to make up for it we all decided that you have to do a dare" Sakura said laughing "and if you don't I'll lock you in a room with Eriol" She held up the chains to show that she was serious.  
  
"Anything but that!!!!!???!!!! PLEASE.. I'll do anything!" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"and your dare is...........[drumroll] to go on AmericanSingles.com as 'singlechickie'."  
  
"NOOO!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!" Tomoyo screamed in rage.  
  
But then again, Sakura was just perfectly kind enough to remind her what the consequences were if she didn't do the dare.  
  
Tomoyo's dark violet eyes widened, sighed, and went to her computer.  
  
"Stupid Sakura and her stupid game with her stupid dare....." Tomoyo was grumbling.  
  
"This is definitely going to be interesting..." Sakura thought to herself, knowing a particular "someone" was also online.  
  
Both girls watched intently.  
  
"Hey.." Tomoyo thought to herself, "onetruehottie" he looks interesting....."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hope you liked our first chapter... THANKS to SERENA CHAN for editing and writing part of chapter one. Credit also for Annie for making this fic funny.  
  
Much loves, Sophia-chan 


End file.
